1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a matrix display of light emitted diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a prior art that illustrates a traditional light board. Conventional light board is made up with a printed circuit board (PCB) 10 on which a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LED) 11 are positioned. Only one LED 11 is shown in FIG. 1. Each of the diodes has bottom metals 11a and 11b. Corresponding metal circuits 10a and 10b is provided on the board 10 to electrically couple with the electrodes 11a and 11b of the light-emitting diode 11 respectively to form a traditional light-emitting diode display board. The shortcomings of the prior art are as follows: (1) inflexibility in color change, i.e., it is impossible or inconvenient to change different light color diodes at any moment; (2) inconvenience in maintaining and replacing a failure diode.